Time, now and forever
by Gero
Summary: past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?
1. past and future colliding

yeah i know i jump around on a lot of stories, but i like this one idea. ive been writing for seven hours on the rough draft and decided to put up one chapter, so tell me what you think, summery is

past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?

rated for safety

beast boy lovers, im right there with you, DONT KILL ME!!!! please if you do you wont know how it ends!

any other notes? uumm yeah raven lovers, DONT KILL ME!!! youll find out why later!

for future normal for past, at least for the first couple of chapters

they fought, it was doctor light again, sireously you think they would learn, but they never did, they were either cocky, or desprate. either way it didnt matter, the titans would stop them, they always did...

for years they had fought. for years they stopped each enemies attempt. practice, hard work, ability, everything honed to perfection, added with expirence made them damn near unstopable. the key technuiqe was their chemistry. living in a home with one another made it possible to interact on the battle field with unerring accuracy after so long. that is why T Academy keeps its students tight knit utill training is done, so that they may go back to their homes and work with familiar faces to stop crime... thanks to the founding family we have the recources and ability to run our academy of learning.

robin threw one of the birdarangs at him, shattering one of his bulbs before he was knocked aside from a spare shot from dr. lights off hand. beast boy growled as he felt his body begin to meld to the shape he seemed to favor for just these jobs

a dark blue haired boy looked up to the holo video that was playing, it was his orentation into T academy, or the titans academy of crime fighting. you see why mosty called it T academy. he sighed as he looked around to the other students, one or two he had seen before, but two others caught his eye, he flashed a toothy grin before turning back to his screen.

raven whipped a dark claw over him and took out his top light, just as dr. light looked up, only to have beast boy smash his off hand light. he jumped back, realizing they were quite literally cutting off his ability to fight. star fire hit him from behind with a yell, just as cyborg shot his chest

he grabbed a vid pen and began to jot down what the screen had spewed into his ears. he hated this. he wanted to fight crime not go to a school. though it beat his old school. he shuddered as he thought about those days. how he lived in a good area, but the kids always called him names for not having a father. bastard. bitch. worse. he sighed and chanced another glance at his two friends. iliandr and gabreal were the only reasons he made it threw school.

dr light screamed out as he pulled out a power conduit.

" I WONT LOSE, NOT AGAIN!" he thrust it at a suprised beast boy, who ffelt it coarse threw him. pain, frustration, he should have dodged, now his body was screaming at him, the pain, oh gods the pain. raven screamed and threw her dark energy forward, it grew as it travelled and hit dr. light, it coarsed threw him and into the conduit, witch hit beast. his screams pierced his teammates ears.

his mind finally wondered away, he remembered his mothers friends. and how he met the other two. ilia was shy at first, but they grew close, and gabreal, who took after his father had immediatly challenged him to a game. their points were always neck and neck, but when it came to one on one gabreal beat him. when it was online play though, logan took gabreal out in a heart beat.

he seemed to float for a moment

-is this death?- he could only hope so, he had forgotten everything but the pain, it was his only constant, nothing else. darkness began to take him over, even as his screams died down. he felt something pulling him. -sorry guys.. sorry... i lied after all..- raven watched in horror at what her power had done, he was dissapearing, like his body was turning to ash and he was being blown to bits by the smallest breath of wind.

logan laughed suddenly and froze, the rest of the class giggled at him, but they were interceptors, the youngest of titan academy classes. he felt the burning sensation he only usually had when he was trying to get a friend to laugh. ilia stifled a laugh and shook her head at him. and gabreal sighed. he went back to writing his notes. even though his thoughts were on his mother.

memories came to him as he felt his conceuss die out. his last thoughts were of his team, and how he would miss them. raven screamed as she ran over, but a pair of metallic arms scooped her up and stopped her. " no get off!" she yelled, even as a light post saw it fit to explode and send metal everywhere. starfire took raven from cyborg so he and robin could look for beast boy, something anything to tell them what happened. starfire quietly comforted raven. even as both girls tried to deny the inevitable. the look on cyborgs face said differently

he sighed. he did miss her more then anything. she was beautiful, and kind, and he was proud of being her son. he smiled as he let go of his pen, and a bubbly black aura surrounded it. most of all he was proud to have her powers. he was logan metrion roth son of raven metrion roth, one of the founding family members of the T academy

meh short chapter -,- more will be up within the week, im tired of waiting for reviews to add chapters, that doesnt work out so im just gonna keep adding chapters untill its done.

if you do see it fit, please review, flames are welcome, it tells me usually what to fix.

preview of the next chapter:

Robin: more of the story to come! stay tuned to find out exactly whats going on!

Starfie: yes friends, it will be a very interesting one, we shall find out who the father of logan is, and much more!

beast boy: that sonofabiscuteater killed me off?! what the hell, how will things go with out me?! im the comic relief!

Raven: oh quiet down, its not the end of the world.

beast boy: your one to talk you killed me!

random crowd peoplez: oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh boooo!

Raven:... that was low...

beast boy: gulp...

robin: guys uumm ive gotta go find slade so... see ya!

Cyborg: uumm im goin with him... oh enjoy the next chapter, its full of home sweet goodness

beast boy: im.. im sorry... just dying really sucks...

Raven: im going ahead in the story, i think ill edit a few parts...

Beast boy: wait what parts?

raven: your not getting that kiss after all...

beast boy: nnnnnnnooooooooooooo!

Gero: you think he would learn... excuse me i have to stop her... that is one huge eraser...

Next time on time, now and forever! 


	2. the truth

yay chapter two! ok so it might now be as big as i had hoped, the entire story is lined, not broken in chapters. so finding the spot to break it is kinda hard. i dont want it to have too big a chapters till later. but they will get good. promise. the awser to why the story is in the format its in right now is awsered in this chapter, if a bit vuagely. and it will be more apperent in the next chapter for those who didnt get it.

past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?

chapter 2

raven couldnt listen to the police tapes, or the records, it was chalked up as accidental, put off on dr. light. he wouldnt ever come back, killing someone like a hero definatly put him away for good. starfre sat next to ravenin the car. none of them blamed her. she had tried to save him after all. cyborg did say the odds of that one chord being able to transmit her powers in such a way were a billion to one, if not higher.

logans apperent 'father' was an alien with pointy ears and a bad attitude. or so he was told. freak, that was another one he was called. his ears, he loved them, but if they were something from the man that hurt his mother he would cut them off, simple as that. he almost tried once, when he heard his mother crying over her problems with him. thats when he was dubbed psycho. but his two friends never left his sides.

they left slowly for the titans tower. after so many years together. how...was it over? they got home and cyborg cleared his throat.

" well... we were going to bring it up tonight... but with" he was cut off when the screen snapped on.

" hey you called?" aqua lad asked. the titans east gathered around the screen, and more windows began to snap into communicators, every titan around the world was connected to the screen.  
" oh... uummm... guys we... have some bad news." robin stepped forward.

logan got up slowly and sighed."thank azar class is over." he walked over to his friends.

" hey blue-boy." he shook his head.

" ilia, did you get all the notes i think i mightve missed a part in there somewhere." she nodded with a giggle.

" always forgetting stuff." he glanced over as gabreal called his name.

" yo logan, you up for teams ctf tonight?" he nodded and ilia shook her head.

" gamer talk." he smirked and looked over to the holo vid.

everyone had just gotten done watching the video, some titans were crying. some titans were enraged, and about ready to hunt down the rest of the villians, and put a stop to them, by any means nessasary before they lost another.and some looked like deer in the headlights. aqua lad shook his head.

" no... no way..." mas was crying, and menos was comforting him.

" im sorry, but untill the funeral... well we cant do anything. unless its crime fighting of coarse but.." cyborg stood up." after the funeral we are gonna do it. it was his idea, it was his money put into the plan, his inheritence... we will start his school.." the others were shocked

ilia shook her head." not all that again. you have to remember our parents are famous. since this place started, theyve only gotten more popular." gabreal nodded.

" yeah she is right, i mean the school is so big, hardly anyone on this side of the Galaxy hasnt heard of the founding family." logan sighed. as they stepped out into the hall two things were apperent, one was the statue, it was huge and had every origonal titan, and every origonal honorary titan in it and the picture on the left side it read 'the origonal founder and father of the school, in loving memory', it showed a picture of beastboy and cyborg wrestling over a gamestation controller, both grinning like idiots.

the others nodded to what cyborg had said and raven looked over, eyes red from crying." w.what do you mean school?" cy nodded.

" some of you dont know so ill tell you... beast boy had a nightmare a few months ago. of when he was alone in africa. after that he got an obsession. he wanted to start a school that would seek out people like us. kinda like Xaviars instatue. so it came to be that he threw in all of his inheritence funds, saying its where his father would want it to go. and he drew out origonal blueprints with me. tonight was the unveiling.."

logan shook his head." anyone believe the legend?" he asked as he made his way to the lunch room. ilia looked over with a quarked eyebrow.

" you mean about beast boy and raven? nah it couldnt be, besides you would know right?" logan shrugged." i dont know thats the thing, there would be times i would see mom watching the videos of their fights from news clippings, but when she watched that one video, she would always rewind it.. there were times i couldnt even get threw to her for hours."

raven closed her eyes as tears coarsed down her face. she hadnt been told? not too suprising, they had... kept a lot of things secret when it came to them, not so much because of fear of what their friends thought. it was more of a game, see how long before they got caught. but.. he never told her.. why? cyborg sighed and sat down.

" ok guys... this one is for beast boy.. lets make it the best thing anyone has ever seen." he said slowly. and each of them nodded. and each left to prepare their gifts, and their memorials. she remembered he had told her of something he wanted, right before he told her... she left the room quietly and went to her room. opening a diary she slowly began to write in it...

lol there is the entire chapter, i bet that took forever to read huh? to awser a few questions. gabreal is the son of cyborg and bumble bee. they basicly took cyborgs DNA and empregnated bumble bee with the DNA, giving her a child, sorry i got tired of all the adoptive choices out there. i mean sireously cyborg has a computer for half a brain, he could come up with something better right?

preview of the next chapter:

robin: ilia.. thats a good name...

Starfire: is it not though, a lovely name for our bungorf

Robin: gulp...

Ilia: thanks mom!

Robin: oh snap!

cyborg: huh... me and bumble bee... who knew?

Bumble bee: oh shut up sparky.

Cyborg: woman!

Bumble bee: what?!

Cyborg: ...

Bumble bee: thats what i thought.

raven: why are you huddled in a corner?

Beast boy: im DEAD, i shouldnt even be here, whats the pont, its like a good actor killed in the begining of the movie, it sucks!

Raven: oh shut up will you?! this guy loves us remember? he will probably say your just hiding under your bed!

Beast boy: really?!

Raven: ... yes beast boy... really...

Gero: well... now that that had nothing to do with the next chapter, witch i promise is more revieling, ill give you all a good night. and i swear the next chapter is big.

Beast boy: yeah right... and im blue...

Gero: well im color blind so it doesnt matter! hah!

Beast boy: and i thought my jokes were lame...

Gero: cause they are... hey wait!

beast boy: haha! next chapter we figure out what the hell is going on..

next time on Time, Now and Forever! 


	3. their first save

yaya a chapter a day! lol ok so not a lot was explained in the last chapter, but all this was suppposed to be apart of it see? so now you figure out what the hell is going on. like i said last chapter DONT KILL ME PLEASE!

past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?

logan shook his head." anyone believe the legend?" he asked as he made his way to the lunch room. ilia looked over with a quarked eyebrow.

" you mean about beast boy and raven? nah it couldnt be, besides you would know right?" logan shrugged.

" i dont know thats the thing, there would be times i would see mom watching the videos of their fights from news clippings, but when she watched that one video, she would always rewind it.. there were times i couldnt even get threw to her for hours."

raven closed her eyes as tears coarsed down her face. she hadnt been told? not too suprising, they had... kept a lot of things secret when it came to them, not so much because of fear of what their friends thought. it was more of a game, see how long before they got caught. but.. he never told her.. why? cyborg sighed and sat down.

" ok guys... this one is for beast boy.. lets make it the best thing anyone has ever seen." he said slowly. and each of them nodded. and each left to prepare their gifts, and their memorials. she remembered he had told her of something he wanted, right before he told her...

"but that wasnt the question i asked. i meant about his ghost, everyone knows that beast boy had a thing for raven." gabreal silently 'oh'ed when he realized what he was saying.

" no i dont think his ghost is around here. i mean sireously, the beast boy, THE BEAST BOY running around as a ghost killing random students, itd be a phazer for sure, only a super villian would be able to phaze threw walls to kill random students. even if it was true and students were dying, they would shut the school down."

i know ive jumped around a bit too much, if you've made it to this point then congratulations. things will even out, and the flash back posts are pretty much over. happy reading

he felt that same pain, it racked his entire body, the burning hellish pain licked his skin and kissed his flesh. burning ... the light was burning. he opened his eyes. where was he? he raised his hand and set it agenst his forhead as he closed his eyes. he was in a broken down warehouse. he? who was he? he stood slowly and explored his new surroundings.

"so then whats next? after lunch i mean?" gabe shook his head.

" well its a half day, but apperently there is a reunion at the origonal tower. so mom and pops are dragging me over there." logan sighed.

" i hope mom goes, she needs to get out. this whole retirement thing has gotten to her really badly as of late. plus i would like to her too have some fun. i try everything, every joke i know, every stupid act to get her to laugh. sometimes she gets this far away look, and smiles... its when she is happiest i think, but.. i dont think its because of me... i dunno."

he sat quietly." what happened?" he asked himself as he sighed. getting up he went to the bathroom. as dirty as it was he wiped off the mirror and looked at the blue eyes young man standing in front of him. blonde hair messily stood on his head. and his skin seemed a bit pale. other then that... he needed to get out. who ever he was... maybe getting out would help.. but at the entrance sat dead.. what looked like a bum. he couldnt believe it. did he...

ilia sighed." ok well ill get my mom to help her out. my mom has always wanted to help raven out, maybe if i get home early ill have enough time to get her." they nodded.

" so are you leaving now then?" ilia nodded." ok then see you soon." she jumped and took off." maybe aunt kori can help. what about you? vic and bee gonna get you all fancy?" he asked with a smirk. the fourteen year old flipped him off and sighed.

" ok well.." he looked around at the kids, every single one of them powerful. this was were they were normal. he smiled and walked to the line.

it was time to survive. that meant... he hated to do this, it didnt feel right. but he needed to... stealing from a dead person. doesnt even know who he is and he was stealing the I.D. off a dead person. he couldnt believe how low that was. but with an i.d. he could get a job... maybe start to live... the problems would wait for later. now he stepped outside and climbed to the top of the warehouse to get a good view of his surroundings. the town was huge. it ran along the water front, but at one point a fence came up. his sharp eyes squited and noticed the giant T above it.

for a moment he ate. but he did so quickly. he didnt want to leave his mother alone for long, sometimes she got really sad. he hated seeing her sad. he waved a quick goodbye and ran outside.closing his eyes he muttered his own little mantra before feeling the familiar wieghtlessness, and as his eyes opened he smiled and flew off. he always had trouble getting up and landing, but in the air for some reason he could let it all out, every emotion, and the faster he went the better he felt.

the young man stumbled along as he read the i.d. and the social card. his new name was... alex neddih.. wierd last name. he shook his head. he never watched where he was going, and didnt see the young hero that landed in front of him. he bumped into him and the kid fell over. he quickly stuffed his new wallet into his pocket.

" dude im so sorry about that." he said quickly as he held out a hand to help him up. logan shook his head and laughed.

" its ok mister." he said as he took his hand." though i dont think anyone has said dude in about a decade."

the man inwardly screamed at himself, everything was suspect he couldnt trust a thing. but this kid seemed... good.. familiar in a sense. "really?" he asked as he got a thinking cap look. the kid nodded.

" well im logan." the boy said as he held his hand out to shake the mans. he smiled.

" im alex." he took the hand and shook it." nice handshake." he said as a joke. the kid laughed, wait laughed? " thanks again. well i have to get home, my mom is heading to a party for the titans so i have to help her."

he was about to leave when the strange man stopped him." the what now?" he stopped and gave him a funny look.

"uumm... you havent been here very long have you." the man got a hopelessly lost look and the kid gestured over to a bench." come on, ive got a five minutes." he sat down." the titans were a group of five heros, robin, starfire, raven, beast boy,and last but not least cyborg. they each had something special about them. they stopped evil and were the greatest team of heros around here." alex nodded as he listened.

" oh."

" my mom is raven of the origonal five, since they started they added more and more hero's as honorary titans. about fifteen years ago, one of the origonal heros, beast boy, decided to try and start a school. but he died before it actually got underway. so the other titans started it up. thats the school i go to, its for heros-in-training." alex smiled and nodded.

" so your moms one of the first?"he nodded proudly." my mom is raven roth of the founding family."

alex grinned from ear to ear." well then you had better hurry up, you wouldnt want your mom to be late to see her friends. im trying to find a job anyway so." logan nodded and then stopped.

" well if you want our school is hiring. you might be put as a janator, but it pays good, and they are really nice people." alex nodded.

" ok then i think ill head over there." he got up and brushed himself off." nice meeting you." he left down the street, just as raven stepped outside. she watched him for a moment, looking confused before turning to her son.

" who was that?"

logan shook his head." some new guy in town, he might go to work at my school. but come on." he ran up and grabbed her hand." its time to get you ready." raven tried to stop him but shook her head.

" hun you have to much energy. something you got from your father i think." logan stopped for a moment and looked down.

" im sorry mom... please .. dont be mad." he said quietly. his own mind he damned himself for feeling as such, feeling like that bastard. a taste filled his mouth as something began to show, he was shaking, and he felt like throwing up. all in a matter of seconds.

raven shook her head." no im sorry i ..." he shook her head. " i didnt mean it like that. it was just reaction." logan nodded and sat down to meditate.

laguna metrion basalar.

the words echoed everywhere and she left him be.

laguna metrion basalar.

she stepped into her room and walked over to a shelf, pictures adorned the shelf lining and her hands went up to brush one.

the three that were prominent were one of the origonal five, robin striking a pose, smirk evident on his face. starfire floating just behind him with a smile, hands folded into eachother, cyborg holding up a victory sign and leaning on beast boy. he was nudging raven, trying to get her to smile, and if you looked extremely closely you could see the smallest smirk on her face. the one next to that was a picture of her in the arms of a tall, almost elfish looking man. his sweet eyes hid his true intent, hid the fact he ran when she had been declared pregnant.

and the final one was three days before the incedent that stole beast boy away... she had messed up and a vase blew up next to beast boy, almost taking off his right arm with it. so as a make up deal, she had to do one single thing with him... he took her to the picture booth. he said he wanted to look back and laugh at the whole vase thing. a few of them were stupid, and were hidden somewhere in her closet.but this one... it was special to her.

beast boy couldnt get her to change her facial expression at all so for the last picture, and as a last ditch effort he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. it definatly got her face to change from deadpan, to suprised and blushing. she had kicked his ass later for it. but honestly she was so happy she had it. she went to pull out her diary to write in it. but her sons knock on the door disrupted her. she sighed.

come in." he stepped in.

" you have to get in the shower." he gave a crooked half smile. and she couldnt refuse, that look.. reminded her... she walked to get in the shower. logan saw the diary. he tried to move but he couldnt. he was always helping his mom out. but it was... calling him. no he shouldnt.. but somehow his legs walked forward. and he opened the diary...

the sound of the water turning off shocked him from his reading. he slammed the book closed and ran to change. as soon as he was done he stepped out and smiled. his mom looked georgus. for some reason when he thought back, he didnt remember what the diary said. he did feel extremely bad about it. " hey mom?" he asked as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. she turned to glance at him

" yes logan?" he tried to find the words.

" uumm that book on your table... what is it?" he blurted out. she smiled slowly and picked it up.

" well its my diary, but its special, when you read it, you relive the memories the following night in your dreams." he gulped." i was actually thinking of getting you one so you can begin to write in it too." he brightened up.

" i would love that." he said with a chuckle. they took off for the tower, both flying.

"mom... i know you dont want to... but... i... i wanted to know why dad left..." she sighed and glanced away. he could tell she hated it.

" because hun... he thought he was a rebound.. and he couldnt deal with that.. when he heard i was pregnant, he left." they stepped outside and began to fly. he glanced over.

" rebound?" she smiled softly." you see.. beast boy had a thing for me. and i was begining to get one for him.. but.. after he passed away" her jaw clenched at that as the memory immediatly assaulted her.

" and three weeks later he came. we started dating, and things were good, but about two weeks after that i found out i was pregnant..." she closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay back. logan nodded

" sorry." he said before thinking of something." last one there is a rotten egg!" he yelled, knowing his mom would take the bait, he took off quickly, the tower was already in veiw. he never won but this time he would. she wasnt even neck and neck with him.

she grinned and watched him race off. she didnt make her move untill he was within sight of the tower, but as soon as he was there she closed her eyes and felt the rippling cold take her skin. a moment later she was standing in front of the tower. and waiting for him with.. an almost cocky grin. he was going so quickly, but when he saw her and landed his first words were." no fair!" she shook her head and ran a hand threw his messy hair.

" sorry dear, but you didnt say not too." he growled playfully and ran inside.

"logan you made it!" gabreal ran up and offered a high five.

" yeah i got mom to come!" cyborg heard this and signalled robin, who grabbed starfire and ilia. they all went to the front door, and as soon as she stepped in they all greeted her. " dude i never thought i would get her to come." gabe uarked an eyebrow at him.

" did you just say dude?"

he caught himself and nodded." yeah i think so... some guy said it earlier and i geuss it kinda stuck." ilia sighed.

" boys." she said to herself. while the adults mingled the kids laughed and played with the others. but something happened that hadnt in a while. the alarm went off. everyones head turned to the screen. and the worst thing imaginable was happening. plasmus and cynderblock were attacking the school... their school! each of the adults were stripping down, having their hero looks hidden under party clothes.

the kids immediaty ran to the door. cy barked out at them and logan turned." but our school!" then he saw something he never dreamed he would see in anything but holo vids. robin smirked as his mask came on around his blue eyes." titans?" logan felt exilerated, there was no WAY they were gonna go, the origonals! each nodded, even raven "GO!" they each took off, the others heading out too, knowing what a sight this would be.

the kids smirked as dark energy encircled them. he kept calm untill the point he needed, and let his happyness snap out, it gave his teleportation a boost of power, and got them to the outskirts of where the fight would be, in no more then a few seconds the other titans showed up. they each crouched behind a rock and watched their parents at work, they were like fighter pilot aces, each hitting the targets, cutting them down, not giving a chance for them to strike, and never relenting.

they couldnt believe it, no one had seen a founder fight, not for a good decade. then logan saw something he never thought he would see. it was the man alex, walking out and into the fight. he saw his eyes widen. " guys lets go!" he said quickly." thats the guy, we have to get him." the others nodded and took off. ilia picked up gabe and took off, logan fed his power, letting them ebb off his emotions, directing the energy out behind him, forcing his body faster.

alex couldnt believe it. how.. when? starfire hit cynderblock hard, and he fell backwards, toward alex. logan only took a second or more to think before flipping onto his back.

" circle around, make sure no one else is in the area!" turning around he felt something he hadnt in a while, exilerated, and afraid, what if he didnt make it in time, what if he failed, why was he running into danger?

his hands caught the mans arm, and the last bit of fear snapped out, throwing them both head over heels. logan groaned as the impact of landing shook his body in a way he never felt before. alex recovered quickly and looked up. cynderblock landed and one of his hands were falling right towards them. run.. run now! he screamed at himself, and he turned, it wasnt even a question, the kid was coming with him. he scooped him up and ran, instict taking over.

run. faster, faster, your gonna die, logan will die, run. dont listen to your muscles, all they are doing is screaming! push harder! RUN! he felt his lungs screaming at him, he felt his muscles giving way. and he jumped, the impact had missed them, but shrapnel slammed into his back, he covered every bit of the child he could with his body, even as the rocks and dirt tore threw him. he only grunted. he wouldnt scream, he couldnt. he had to breath, god he needed air. and another scream filled the air. plasmus had seen the action and was going for them, hostages, hostages would let him get away. but ilia had seen what was going on, and flown toward them.

star had pointed it out and raven nearly flipped. robin, after so many battles nodded." cyborg, handle cynderblock, starfire help cy! raven help me take out plasmus!" ilia however had thrown, yes thrown gabe, who landed with a grunt and grabbed one of his dads shield generators. he flipped it on, and a cresent moon shield came up, stopping plasmus from sucking them in twice. ilia grabbed the two and began flying, they weighed her down, but this ment gabe could keep up, and keep them protected with shield. logan didnt know what happened, he had almost passed out from his first fall.

raven whipped around and shot her dark energy threw plasmus, until she found the human, for a moment she almost snapped his neck, but gave in to just forcing him to pass out. cyborg never let up on cynderblock and forced him toward starfire, who blasted him into a trap robin set since raven took care of plasmus. when it was all over they gathered around the man. and raven recondised him.

" what is he doing here?" logan rolled over, realizing alex was passed out he sighed

" its my fault, he said he was looking for a job and i told him to apply at the school." cyborg nodded and flashed a thumbs up at his son. even raven who walked over and was fawning over logan couldnt help but feel proud.

" dear azar you couldve been killed!" logan nodded slowly.

" but ... i didnt... thanks to my friends." he said with a toothy grin.

she sighed, almost giving up before she closed her eyes." im taking us to the med bay." and it was true, she took all of them to med bay. other heros had shown up to take care of the remains. a few hours later alex was finally waking up. his back felt better, but oh how he ached. the other kids were gone, in fact no one was around...

preveiw of the next chapter:

Gero: well the school was a success. brilliant isnt it?!

Beast boy: yeah... if your an idiot!

Gero: well then im all good in your books right?

Beast boy: oh thats low.

Gero: wait where is everyone else?

Logan: they took off, something about a better story being posted up.

Gero: nooooooooooo!

logan: who didnt see that coming?

Beast boy: uuhh me...

Logan: your a dunce heheh..

Beast boy: why you...

Raven: dont even think about it beast boy.

Beast boy: fine... next chapter, things are revieled, and logan feels something he didnt think he would in a long time, adrive to do something that no one else could do...

Next time on Time, now and forever! 


	4. just a memory

note to the first review:

it so amazing, this guy is almost innocent. copying and pasting his SAME insult to other people. its so pathetic i actually feel embaressed for him. my little sister could come up with something better then this. at least he could have made it interesting to read, instead of recycling the same thing over and over and over again. so sad...

note to the second message:

yes i figured he hadnt much else to to do, thanks for being the first actual review to this story , hope you enjoy the rest

now onto the story

past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?

chapter four

he immediatly got up and ripped off the scanners on him. he almost over to the door, intent on getting out. it opened and he stepped back hands finding familiar spots, as he readied for.. a girl? raven walked in and stopped him, she walked over and shut off the flat-line warning before turning to him." calm down."

"where am i?!" he nearly yelled out.

" calm down! your in titans tower, we brought you here to heal you, since you got hurt saving my child." he stopped after a moment.

" logan is yours?" he asked slowly. she nodded and he kinda calmed down and sat on the table." so your raven huh?" he asked. she nodded slowly. she didnt like this. he was... she knew him... somehow.

" have we met?" she asked him slowly. he quarked an eyebrow.

" uuhhh i dont think so." he said quickly. but something in raven stirred. she reached out slowly. he was worried, scared... of what?

" are you ok?" he closed his eyes.

" im fine."

" you dont feel fine." he stopped. oh no... an empath..." i wouldnt normally ask... but i owe you my sons life." his face kinda fell and he sighed.

" ive...i dont know... can you keep a secret?" he asked. she sat down in front of him and nodded.

" just one, but yes." she said with a smile.

"i... i dont know who i am." he said quietly. she quarked an eyebrow.

" your alex right." he shook his head.

" no im not alex. alex is a bum who died in front of a warehouse before i woke up." she stopped, but now she was on guard.

" so.. you took his identity? did you kill him?" he shook his head violently

"no.. i dont... think." he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes."i dont know... i need to go, please ... let me go, i cant breath... somethings wrong." she nodded and touched his shoulder. no more then seconds later they were on the docks. he stopped and took a few breaths, calming down noticably even though his chest hurt like all hell. she felt it, but didnt do anything. he sat down as it got worse." i... im sorry for doing that."

she shook her head." im sorry but.. will you be ok?" he nodded.

" get back to your party, dont want the heros thinking i kidnapped you." he said with a small chuckle, she smiled confused, but still it was.. funny.. almost.. she left and he leaned back. the pain for a moment almost made him double over. but as soon as it came it was gone.

cyborg saw an alert come up in his red eye, and dissapear just as quickly, though he didnt let it show he couldnt believe what he had seen. he shook his head and sighed.

" i need another tune up." raven showed up again and sat down to watch the kids wrestle around a bit, they had all gotten tired of it and decided not to tell them to stop, it was built into the kids to fight, and wrestling wasnt so bad. though they got torn a new one if it ever got out of hand.

usually it was gabreal who won. he was naterally the biggest of the three, but every so often logan being as skinny as he was paid off, and ilia did get her mothers stregth. logan stopped for a moment, and looked around. it was like a knot was forming in his stomach. something was off, he glanced at his mother questioningly, but when she gave him the same look he moved his eyes across the room. who was it, what was wrong? his thoughts were inturropted when ilia tackled him.

"oommff!"

he rolled around for a minute, forgetting it was just a game before pinning her roughly, his eyes still shifting around, who the hell was it?! gabe tackled him from the side with a loud HAH! and as he rolled around he kicked upwards with his knee's and flipped him over. but as soon as he stood it was gone. DAMN IT! he sighed and sat down.

" dude whats wrong?" gabe asked. logan shook his head. "nothing just... got a bit wierd there for a second."

gabe nodded and they settled down. his eyes still roamed the crowd, till they landed on cyborg... that was who it was.. he got up and brushed himself off. before heading over, his facade raising as he formed an idea. he hoped it was victor who he felt the knot from.

" hey uncle victor can i talk to you? my school laptop is on the fritz and i wanted to fix it." vic jumped at the chance to prove his supioroity with computers.

though when they were apart from the group he dropped his mask.

" what is it?" he asked. vic stopped.

" say wha?" jogan gave him a look that meant no B.S. and even from a kid, vic was slightly worried, it was ravens son after all.

" i want to know what made you twist up like that." vic stopped for a moment as he rubbed his chin." well at least your a bit more to the point then your mother... sit down." he complied and victor sat down.

" when.. when beast boy dissapeared... we looked everywhere, aqualad mustve combed the ocean 50 times, we even went to other planets and dimentions looking for him.. i never let my scanner stop looking for his heart beat. i figured if he came back i would know first.."

logan nodded and rubbed his chin.

" ok so what happened? how does that figure in?" victor shook his head.

" my scanner must be busted because for a moment i registered him within city limits." logan's eyes widened as he realized what that meant." but then he's alive!" his only thought was if he could find him then his mom could be happy again, like all of the stories from so long ago. victor shook his head." dont.."

"but if you got him on your scanner then he is close, we should start looking!" Cyborg silenced him.

" Dont! you dont know, you werent even concieved... how many people.." he closed his eyes and thought for a moment." all of us suffered. some more then others. people we thought didnt really care completely broke down... aqua lad ran himself ragged looking for beast boy. raven was meditating every day looking for his mind... robin went all slade-hunt like when we were searching for him. there were... a lot of false hopes."

"what do you mean?" logan asked slowly. victor again sat on the idea." starfire was as bad as robin... she hadnt experinced death on tameran before... then one day there was a news flash, someone had spotted a green changling like beast boy in another country... every single titan flooded that country looking for him.. it was a man in green paint looking for attention... another report came in from canada and again we flooded that country scoring for him, and it was a trap. a lot of titans almost died."

logan shook his head." this isnt fake, i know it! just as sure as i knew you felt off." victor let his shoulders fall.

" every day ive been hoping for something, but its not enough i need actuall proof." logan nodded.

" then ill get it! ill find it and.." he was cut short as he felt his insides explode in pain. what ever he was going to say was drowned out in a shreik of pain.

victor immediatly scooped him up, even as he talked in his free hand and told the others to get the med bay ready again. raven was the first there, her hands wringing themselfs as she tried to stay calm, even though things were shaking and the lights dimmed every so often. they set him on the table, somewhere between the entrance and the bed he passed out.

cyborg had him hooked up and he began to float slowly." cyborg whats going on?" cyborg read his sensors.

" what ever it is, its not showing up as a physical thing, his heart rate is racing, brain activity is shooting threw the roof. im suprised he stayed awake as long as he did." he would shake his head as he sighed." i think he should stay here. im sure the new titans wont mind." raven nodded. she sat down and concentrated, before she felt the wieghtlessness.

" im going to see if its something inside." robin nodded as he walked in, and cyborg filled him in.

she had the ability to go into his mind, it was a parental thing she supposed. inside his mind was somewhat like her nevermore, at least in design. she began to walk down the path, and the scenery shifted, just like her mind, she would meet his emotions. but for some reason his all stayed in the same area.

she looked around when she finally reached The Platform, as he called it. where they all stayed. some were asleep, some were wrestling around, but happy saw her and jumped up." Mommy!" he yelled as he ran over to her." hey mommy why are you here?" she knelt down slightly and hugged him.

"i want to know whats going on, why did you pass out?" happy giggled and pointed behind him, over the side.

" aww its nothing big, He just got out." raven stopped and gave him a questioning look.

" him? fury?" he shook his head.

" nah fury isnt so bad once you get past the whole ' i hate everything, im gonna kill you' Mood. to its Him we worry about here." he said as he chanced a peek over the edge. she looked over and saw two cold white eyes looking back to her. it was in a cage, but inside of said cage, it was completely black.

" what is him?" she asked

happy shrugged." dunno, not even knowladge knows, we just know he is bad." she got even more worried then before.

" is he trigon?" happyness let out a sharp bark of laughter witch woke the others up. and they came as well. knowledge immediatly took up the whole convorsation. rage growled before courage tackled him.

" come here you!" he said in a rambo-ish voice. knowladge shook his head with a giggle.

" nah grandpa doesnt come near us, not enough of his blood to gain access to us and control us like he did you." timid looked down.

" sorry for saying that." knowladge shook his head slowly and sighed.

" dude!" she snapped around, for a moment not believing, it couldnt have been, but that was his words, his tone... but it was only happyness pointing down toward whatever-it-was.

" i think it winked at me!" he went off into a fit of giggles as he rolled on the ground. knowladge looked in between the two.

" what was that?" he asked slowly.

" n.nothing." she said for a moment. timid looked down.

" sorry for reading your diary." raven froze again and all of the kids, even rage froze and looked over to her. an audible gulp resonated threw the area." what did you do?" happy bit his lip and hid behind knowladge, who hid behind rage, who hid behind timid, who hid behind courage, who couldnt find anyone worth hiding behind.

" uumm... it was just a few pages, and i dont remember anything, and we are sorry, we wanted to tell you, but we were scared that you would be angry and think we were like HIM!" courage spit the last word out, vemon covering it. he hated what his father was after all. raven took a moment to recover.

" do you remember what page it was? because if it... was one of the darker ones i dont want you being hurt." they all shrugged at once. and slowly came out from hiding. she sighed and sat down for a moment." when did that thing appear?" knowladge thought for a moment.

" oh he was always here, but he wasnt like that before, he was nice, and liked to play a lot. i remember when he used to curl up around us, he loves to get pet, but the past few days, he has been angry. more angry then rage if you can believe it." rage glared at him." oh i hate you.."

"we all know rage. courage please." courage nodded.

" my pleasure, c'mere!" he yelled, and rage gave a defeated sigh before getting hit yet again. then they heard a rattle and all the boys stopped.

" oh no." timid whispered. knowladge pushed his mom toward the exit.

" get out now go! he's gonna get loose again!" raven grabbed his arms.

" no! maybe i can help banish it!" she said to her childs emotion. knowladge thought for a moment before pushing her threw an arch.

" sorry!" he yelled after her.

they turned as their darker side shot over the lip. its feral scream echoing threw the realm. raven opened her eyes, and she was back at the tower, in her room none the less. but fever streak hadnt taken it. it was her room, from years ago. then she felt another close by. she couldnt control her movements, but felt herself begin to meditate, for some reason she felt hurt.

-mother?- she sighed as she realized where she was.

-you read the diary?- she asked, she felt his shame and sighed inwardly

-dont worry... well this was my room.- she said, trying to make the best of it. he smiled, she felt him smile at least and felt better.

-well its a lot worse then my room.- she shook her head, before trying to place the day, oh how she wished she had a calender. then a knock on her door.

" rae?" she felt her heart leap at his voice, and her son felt her, both past and present, emotions start to fight for freedom.

-did you love him?- he asked quietly. after a moment she giggled

- i think i always did. but... fear kept me from letting it out..- logan nodded slowly

logan watched as she opened her door, and peeked out to see garfield. her garfield. logan looked him up and down before smirking

- a bit greener then the pictures show..- he looked downcast, and was watching a paticularly interesting speck of dirt on his shoe as he talked.

" rae im sorry. i shouldnt... i was... im acting like a jerk and.."

-no way! hahahah!- raven pushed agenst his conceussness as she realised her son was picking apart her old flame.

-what?!- he shook his head... mentally.. er metaphoricly speaking.

- the vid files never mentioned him acting like this! he is always made out to be a perfect guy, i never thought he stumbled over his words.- raven shook her head.. preverbally speaking... again.. as they turned their attention to him.

" look... i just... god i try so hard... i just want you to be happy, and i try... why do you think i use all of those dumb jokes, i honestly dont think they are funny at all.. i just... figure if you see me being that stupid you might laugh, or smile." logan watched him, and immediatly fell in love with him... in a manly... sorta father figure sort of way... he never had that kinda reassurence.. but this man... boy who was right here... he could tell how good he was, an idiot some times, but he liked him, and he could tell his mother still felt so strongly.

he watched him more intently.

" i just... if ive hurt you im sorry, i cant seem to get anything right." raven felt something wierd, and slowly realized her son was well, basicly whispering at his mom to do something, anything. she turned away from her eyes. she knew what came next, she relived it a million times. she opened the door.

" gar.. im.. not supposed to feel, you know that.. so why did you say it?" beast boy, looked up to her weakly.

" cause fighting off something like that for so many years is tiring." she growled.

" and how do you think it is for me?! i cant feel without that happening?!" she yelled as she pointed to a statue witch had begun to crack and melt.

logan felt so bad, if he was there he could help.. he willed something to happen, something good, like in a book or a movie, when your screaming for it to change. perhaps his words didnt go unawsered...

" i cant love! i cant without shit exploding, it puts my friends at ri..." she was silenced immediatly, and the lights in the entire hall blew out, and the room began to fill with the sound of shattering. beast boy had kissed her. it was urgent, needy, hyper, and yet, it was an offer.

an offer for her to feel something, it was him challenging her to outgrow her bonds. it didnt push borders more then it had to, it didnt force her into it, simply asked, like a dancer asking for a waltz. in short, it was everything beast boy was, the kid, the man, and the beast all rolled into one moment that lasted for so long, and seemed so short at the same time. logan mentally cheered at it.

"raven... i know you cant control your emotions. but.. try letting me help, put some of the wieght on me... ive made my shoulders strong to help you, ive steeled them to make sure i could bear some of your weight." raven didnt say anything, his lips were still there, tantalizing her, and hers begging to charge forward.

" i cant gar..." he seemed downcast before growling." then you know what?!" he took her hand." come on lets go!" he said excited and irratated at the same time. her mind screamed at her as she wanted that moment back. he threw open his own door and ushered her in, before closing it behind him. and something she never thought she would see took her eyes, there was absolutely nothing in it, not even a window, she turned and he kissed her again, his lips begging for her to join his

she couldnt believe it. stepping back she watched him, her mind fighting what she was, wanting something, and still she couldnt have it.

" what did you do? why are you doing this?!" random dents found themselfs in the walls as she felt tears come." i did this because then you cant destroy anything. there is nothing to destroy, there is just me and you and this moment, right here right now." he said. she slowly stepped forward, even as the walls looked like cynderblock was punching them. the dents grew larger as she came closer, her eyes seemed to almost sparkle with the tears that found a way out.." damn you." she whispered before kissing him slowly.

-YES! there is a god!- he called out happily. the memory faded and he turned to his mom

- that... was my first real kiss... only beast boy... only garfield... he knew how to get into my shell and pull me out... and as much as it hurt.. as much as it scared me... i wouldnt have it any other way.. that day changed a lot of things. when they asked he said he had a hey day and flipped. .. god i miss him..- this only increased his resolve to find this man, he had to be alive. and maybe if logan found him then... just maybe.. maybe he would have a family like the other kids.. maybe he would have a real father. 

logan giggled mentally and shook his head. just as he felt himself return to his body, his mother pulled him back.

-wait, what was that, in your mind?- he pushed his mind agenst hers, almost frightened.

-i dont know. it.. .was scary at first, like i wasnt me... but its ok, i can handle it, if i have my family.- he said, his mind thinking of this... garfield, and his mom. raven didnt pick up on the hint, but smiled softly, if only to herself. she let her son return to his body. even though her own words echoed in her own mind. she prayed it wasnt what she thought it, but she would crush it if she needed to.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Gero: well some things were revieled i suppose.

Beast boy: im alive?! im alive!

logan: shut up! dont ruin the story for the people out there

Gero: well i never put you as actually alive...

Beast boy: what???!!!

Gero: ...

Raven: you see this is what happens when you allow him to read the chapters as you write them.

Gero: i should really stop doing that.

Logan: mom can we head out for ice cream now?

Raven: promise not to sneak some to beast boy?

Logan: ooohhh... ok..

Beast Boy: why do you hate me god?!

Kaumans: someone call me?

Gero: dude what are you doing here? arent you supposed to be in A.T. or something like that... military thing?

Kaumans: yeah well... im god... so i can go whereever i want...

Gero: yeah yeah...

Kaumans: you checked up on satan recently?

Gero: oh bock? yeah he is fine.. he actually paid me off to make B.B. suffer

Beast boy: what?!

Gero: oh shit... Next on Time, now and forever, another deep dive into ravens mind and figures out a few more things, and the legacy is born!

beast boy: i hate you all...

Logan: heh you sound like rage.

Beast boy: someone shoot me! 


	5. The Legacy

Disclaimer: i realize i havent done this yet. ok i dont own squat... exept a few food tokens for work... and a P.O.S. computer that hates me. i am not afiliated with teen titans, gears of war, the chainsaw technuiqe, or anything else you might pick up in here.

thank the gods that this story has finally gotten going. i was so worried it wouldnt.without further adu, i bring you the fifth chapter of Time,now and forever...

logan awoke slowly and looked around. he was in the famus tower. he got up and took everything. his head hurt, and he knew he would have to make a trip again soon. he had read more then one page. but he didnt tell raven that, he couldnt. he had to learn about beast boy, the legendary beast boy. because in that moment, when he saw him kiss his mother, that legend that everyone went ga ga over, who everyone wanted to be, had become a weak mortal, like some hurcules, being reduced to a nothing.

and thats what made him attach so quickly. he had taken psychology of heros and villians as a pre coarse.its wasnt a lot, and it explained younger heros attachtments to older heros. usually it was because they identitfied with the subject. and because beast boy was torn down in such a way, the perfect hero had become the mortal in his eyes, he identitfied with it..

raven shook her head as she watched her son walk into the living room." hey hun, how are you?" she asked as she got up. he ran over and gave her a quick hug.

" the best nap of my life." he said with a knowing smirk. a blush crept up ravens pale cheeks, and cyborg quarked an eyebrow.

" hey little man." he said after a moment." mind if i talked about that computer problem of yours?" logan looked over and nodded. he got up and walked over. his facade coming down after a moment. cyborg pulled him aside and gave him a serious look.

" look, sorry about talking like that, i shouldnt feel that way i just... even with all these metal parts, when bb was gone... it hurt every bit of me. we all loved him... even raven cried. thats saying something... we didnt exactly know what we had till it was gone." logan nodded solemly but inwardly he had to supress a bit of a giggle. knowing something victor stone didnt didnt was almost exilerating. he KNEW why his mother cried, why she felt so bad, and he hated to think of her crying, but he loved the thoughts that came to mind, beast boy didnt hurt her, not like that ass... he needed a nick name for him... step... yeah he liked that, step it was, because all he was, was a step in his mothers life that she stumbled on.

cyborg sighed." just... i dont know how much you know of him. but he was one of the best friends a guy could ask for... i never thought id say it, but i miss our tofu and meat fight." logan tilted his head.

" he ... that isnt just a stupid joke, he LIKED tofu??" cyborg nodded with a smirk, before he heard bumble bee call for him. logan nodded toward the door." aunt bee wants you." cy nodded.

" look just... at least read up on him, and find out what happened... i doubt you can do much but.. hell.. wierder things have happened." he said as he gave him a funny look.

logan nodded and they went inside. after the last of the party left. when they got home, logan kissed his mom on the forehead, and gave her a hug.

" and next time when you want to learn about me. just ask.. there are some things you shouldnt see in there. but ill show you the rest... in time, if ya earn it." she said with a playful grin. he nodded and quickly went to bed, eager to see what else he had learned. perhaps he would learn more about beast boy. it was quickly becoming an obsession. but then again anyone who grew up in a single mother family, and then got a truely good dad, someone who didnt have to do anything, but still gave everything knows that feeling. knows that feeling that even though he may not be your blood father, he is more of a dad then anyone could have ever been. thats what logan hoped, that if he could find the missing founder of the titans academy, then he could make his mom happy, and he could have a father.  
he felt the familiar tug on his mind. and accepted it, already it was familiar. he waited for a moment as he tried to think, what was this? at first he felt hurt,and quickly sorted himself from his mother. her eyes opened and she was looking at the mooon, before glancing down to see beast boy. he giggled as he hoped he would see them happy again. raven slowly drifted down, silent and walked up next to him.

" your still worried?" she asked quietly, and he slowly nodded.

" its different now raven... its more. its stronger.." she sighed.

" do you remember that first day?" again beast boy nodded.

" how could i forget?" he said with a shiver as fear and anger began to bubble in him. logan felt it, threw his mothers connnection and wondered what they ment.

" you remember what i said?" he nodded." when adonis almost ... took you away." he said quietly.

" and you beat him, twice, i might add."

logan knew if anyone could see him they would think he was a deer in the headlights with how wide his eyes were, beast boy beat Adonis, THE Adonis?! there was no way, right before the accident that took adonis' life it had taken the whole new team just to slow him down, until they figured a way to beat him, but beast boy did it twice?!

he gulped slowly and continued to watch.

" i know i shouldnt worry... but things have become more primal for me. things that shouldnt be in my head are.. i feel... like i need to fight robin. like i need to show cyborg im better, make him know im better no matter what.. its like the beast is... screaming in my head and i cant stop him or shut him up." raven closed her eyes for a moment as memories flashed threw her mind. and then logan knew.

it was almost instantanias, but he knew, the beast, witch was a part of all animal class lessons, and part of his psych test, was taught to show how anyone can change, and how the more animalistic of heros must learn quickly to control their urges.

logan looked at his hero. and even now, he could feel his mothers sadness." like i said your not a.." beast boy cut her off.

" but i am raven, more of me is animal then human. i... cant get it to stop, it used to be so easy but now... its like whenever i become an animal their urges try to take over." raven sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. a few rocks had begun to shake, but since that first kiss she learned to multi-task focusing her powers on a single idea, and letting them dispearse naterally. not so quickly that it blew things up, but enough to not be harmful.

he took in her scent as he smiled. she had a way of calming him down, even the harsher side of him was found almost purring in content. she even heard it from time to time, sometimes like a growl, sometims like a purr, but always content. it helped calm her down as well. logan smiled, knowing he couldnt be caught, but still feeling like he could, like a kid who spied his parents acting like kids together, and didnt want to ruin the moment, but couldnt help to giggle at them.

"raven, a lot of big things will happen soon, i dont want to get anyones hopes up, but my inheritence is coming soon and i know what i want to put it too." he said as he wrapped a hand around her. she gladly accepted the warmth, and the butterflies that accompanied his touch.

"whats that gar?" he shook his head.

" nothing for now. but raven... i as much as i want my idea to work out, i want something else too." he felt her questions, her fear, would he give her up? logan tried to yell at his mom, tryed to tell her to just take a look at him, there was no way he would give her up, it just... couldnt happen, beast boys eyes said it everytime she looked into them.

" raven i want a family. i know it seems abrupt, but... i want to start settling down, i love crime fighting, i wont give it up anytime soon, but i do want to start switching gears."

raven felt her heart race, and logan giggled again, he was sad that at the time he didnt exist, and if they got together he would have never existed, but his mom, inside and out seemed to have a glow to him. " b...but garfield... i.. are you sure?" she asked slowly. logan heard his moms heart screaming at her, telling her what to say, even as her mind filtered threw it. " of coarse i am raven, i love you, and i want you to be mine, every second of every day... now and forever." he whispered. he leaned down and kissed her, and she almost threw herself at him. the rocks began to explode and beast boy chuckled." well.." he said as he kissed her again." its a good thing i told cyborg you needed a room to vent in." he said, a twinkle in his eye.

raven smirked at him, and logan saw her imagine the room, it was four walls, everything made of some metal that was nearly indestructable, it had a table and a bed, and was pretty plain, exept the halo vids that were shot into the room from another room. making it so when she needed to vent she could go inside, not miss a beat, and still let everything out from time to time. beast boy scooped her up and began to walk to the front door, and the image faded out. slowly he fell to sleep take him, but his mind was filled with dreams of stuff he never had. stuff he wanted so badly. a day of catch, a photograph, two parents to come to him and congragulate him on graduation day. and so the strong, and yet so fragile and young boy slept on...

alex, shivered in the warehouse. it was drafty, but a bit more like home. he explained.. some of the situation to the academy headmaster, someone by the name of roy? he couldnt really remember. but roy had pulled a couple of strings and gotten him some clothes, and a blanket. toiletlrys were a must he said. and now the bathroom was cleaned up. he assumed a lot of people slept in the side offices because it had a shower. and for some reason it was still hooked up, even if the showers were freezing cold, at least he could clean up. he shivered again and curled up in his blanket. his chest still felt like it was on fire. but it wasnt close to what it had been earlier.

he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, begged for it, and finally it slowly came. his last thoughts were of the kid, and why he had chased after him. why he hadnt just run.. was it the humantiy in him? an instinct, the fear of the guilt that would have taken him if he left him there? only god knew apperently, if there was one at all. he started to hum to himself, the tune had no base, it was just familiar. so many things familiar, the quiet sounds he picked up on in the dead of night, the unusual brightness that same night that allowed him no sleep. the kid, his mom. the heros in general. his job. finally he drifted off.

his sleep was not peaceful, nor restful, full of blood and screams, pain, that burning hate, but when he awoke, he realized that the sun was coming up. he qiuckly got in the shower and scrubbed himself down to get rid ofthe filth of the warehouse. he had spent the time after he got home, tothe time he laid down making sure the bathroom and shower were clean. so with a sigh he got dressed and began his first day of work.

he made it to the school without a hitch and looked around. kids filed in from buses, flew in, teleported in, came in almost every way one could imagine. he smiled and walked into the building. just as he closed a door, a voice caught his ears

" alex!" logan ran up and grinned." hey you showed up!" gabe and ilia came as well and he knelt down slightly to be eye level with them.

" well how could i not?" he asked as he smirked." and ive heard i have you two to thank for helping me as well." he said as he looked at the others.

" oh yeah i forgot. this is gabe, he is uncle victors and aunt bee's son. it was some DNA tranfer something or other, but we all love him." he said as gabe graoned and slugged him in the arm." and this is ilia, she is uncle Richards and aunt koris daughter. she is the fastest flyer in interceptor and and most of the zealot classs'." alex shook bot their hands and smiled.

" ok well hurry up and get to class. i dont want to get either of us in trouble on my first day." he said with a chuckle before leaving.

gabe grinned and began to walk." well... thats why." ilia nodded." yes i have to say.. seeing someone and having them thank us... that was ...nice." logan grinned and turned to them.

" of coarse. thats why we are the legacy!" he said as he laughed. gabe shook his head.

" your bringing that back?" ilia sighed." our child hood name?" he shrugged." i think it suits us. i mean we are the legacy of the origonal team, most of them anywa.." he stopped before pulling them off to the side.

" i forgot, im soo sorry!" he said immediatly. gabe looked at him and sighed.

" what did you forget?"

"i read my moms diary, and beast boy... you wouldnt believe some of the things." gabe was immediatly interested, and even though the idea didnt suit ilia she got into it too.

" what about him?" logan smiled slowly as he thought about it." he really loved my mother.. he isnt like what most around here make him out to be. he wasnt the immortal hero that people say... he was more... like us." gabe looked almost shocked, saying such would have been blasphemy, not many had the balls to talk about anything but the legend of beast boy anymore. at least not in school.

"what was he like?" ilia asked.

" he was a bumbling idiot for one." logan smiled as he thought." and he loved everyone, his smile seemed to radiate in a room... but i found something out. there might be a chance to get him back." gabes jaw dropped.

" what? no way man, thats a closed case!" logan waved quickly to silence him." just listen ok?" he nodded." you only got like a minute, unless you want to teleport us to class."he nodded again dismissively.

" yeah no problem. just listen. i think he is hiding. but if we could bring him back, everyone would be so happy. think about it, i know you've watched your dads old files. and ilia i know you've seen you dad train on the annaversery of his dissapearence, you came to us when you got scared of how he was acting. think how everyone will feel when we bring him back from his hiding spot!" gabe nodded.

" im in." he said quickly, and ilia nodded." as well am i."

he put his hand in the center of the three." looks like this is our first case." gabe put his hand on logans." god why is it always you that gets us in trouble?" he chuckled and ilia put her hand on top." i geuss we are un-officially the legacy now. lets get it done. i dont want anyone to hurt anymore." logan nodded.

" ok heres what we have to do, gabe you can get a copy of your dads programs right?" he nodded slowly, if unsurely.

" why?" logan nodded happily.

" ok get one that should be hidden, its to find a specific heart beat. its probably be under garfield or something, it finds beast boys oral readings and heart beat." gabe nodded.

" no problem, i think i can get a sensor that will work with it too."logan looked over.

" ilia your our planner, we cant let anyone know whats going on, so you tell us when its good to go, and you make sure we dont miss class. plus you will probably do a lot of searching since your our fastest flyer." he laughed and gabe punched him.

" just because my wings havnt grown strong yet doesnt mean you can give me crap." ilia hushed them.

"and what about you?" he grinned toothily.

" ill be looking for his mind, ill put in a lot of work because ill have to concentrate a lot. but i know what to look for. that and ill find out his old habits, where he went, what he loved stuff like that."

then the bell rang, logan quickly teleported them outside of class, but that didnt stop the teacher, one heroine who never really was ALL good till recently, from tearing them a new one. they sat quickly and she asked them to get out their pens. " yes mrs. jinx." the girl smiled and started her lesson on general energy and how it applied to a lot of powers...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Beast boy: thank god, ill be found soon, and then everyone will suffer my revenge!

Logan: dude... you've been gone for fifteen years... im sure your gonna get your butt kicked for being gone so long

Beast boy: Gulp

Robin: hey what did i miss..

Gero: omg robins back! there isnt a better story there isnt a..

Robin: actually yes there is

Gero: damn!

robin: yeah your screwed.

Beast boy: hahahahahah!

logan: well while they are being idiots... next on Time, now and forever the plans are set in place and the search begins! 


	6. first steps on the first day

welcome to the sixth installment of my story. thanks again to those who are reading this story and reviewing. again i dont own the teen titans, or everyone would suffer my dark obsession with beast boy and raven. dont ask me why i cant explain it, that simple. now as for this chapter, its mostly just a filler, the next one will explain oh so much, if you guys havent geussed much yet. ok so here we go!

oh snap almost forgot, i do not own microsoft, or Xbox, or gears of war...

during class...

logan couldnt help it though, he connected with his friends minds and began to talk to them, formulating things, ilia wrote everything down for the class, but logan wrote everything she told him to write. once or twice mrs. jinx warned him for zoning out, even as his pen wrote.

gabe had thrown a few good ideas out, his communicator apperently disintegrated with his body. but he hoped he was just teleported. that ment if he had been teleported, they would be able to pick it up when it came back in range.

and if what gabe said was true, and he could get into the titans network he would be able to search most of this side of the galaxy, where titan influence was strongest. logan smiled, it was perfect. it couldnt be better planned. he knew how lilttle their chance was of finding him.

but he would do it god damn it, his mom deserved it. class ended, and by the end of the day, gabe was wore out, ilia's hand hurt because she had written in between classes for notes for both of them. but logan seemed to have a limitless ammount of energy.

he urged them on, encouraged them, told them of what they were doing, and somehow they drew off his energy. he was a nateral leader. ilia was too, considering who her dad was, but she wanted to be a worker not a leader, even if she was just as good at leading.

so with an unsaid vote, logan became the leader of the legacy. when they were out of earshot of the school logan began to speak.

" ok ilia get home, i know how your dad is, so we wont push anything yet. figure out what we will be doing, and get back to me... just dont push yourself." he said knowing how much she had already done. she nodded and took off.

" see ya tonight." gabe looked over and smirked.

" how you feeling gabe?" he asked gabe gave him a glower, but that didnt impede his mood." you want me to teleport you home?" gabe shook his head.

" nah im runnin it, i need the exorsize anyway, i havnt gotten much in since gears of lore came out." he said with a sigh." but its so awsome, and the sword technuiqe where you rip the enemy to shreds is so addicting!" logan nodded knowingly.

" well im heading to the hall..."

gabe quarked an eyebrow." of open records?" he shook his head.

" no the hall of closed records." gabe cackled at this before he realized he wasnt joking.

" wait dude you cant go there, A its forbidden, B its heavily guarded, C if anyone caught you there even your mom would flip out D any normal hero couldnt get in unless his life depended on it E why the hell would you want to go there?!"

logan smirked." i cant learn everything from my moms diary, plus she will be screening what i read, so i cant in good conseuss sneak a read at it again. and A i can get into it if its forbidden or not without getting caught B the guards have gotten sloppy since the school went up C even if my mom found out i would tell her the truth, i want to know more about her family, but i wasnt sure i could ask her D my life in a sense does depend on it and E Are we normal heros?"

gabe sighed, there would be no talking him out of it. hell gabe almost wanted to go. he didnt know why but it was like a nateral charisma that drove him on. and others could feed off that charisma. he remembered reading something at lunch about it, how a single charismatic leader could turn the tide of any war. he sighed.

" good luck man, call me and let me know your ok right?" logan nodded and took off.

when he reached the hall of closed records he took a slow breath. the place was secure agenst any villians, but who would suspect a kid getting a few notes for his mother to help him with class? he put in his mothers code, witch he had learned long ago. it wasnt the first time he had done this, and thats why he was so confident. he waved at the guard post on the way in and stopped at the second door.

"raven wants more books? she still has a few out." the guard said with a chuckle. logan shrugged.

" its just something for me, she wants me to learn about my family and the origanal titans for school i geuss." he said almost timidly, the guard ate it up and pushed the button.

" your mom is so sweet kid, be nice to her ya hear?" he nodded quickly and walked inside, if the camera were not there he would have done a little dance.

he browsed threw what he would need. then he found it. it had taken a good twenty minutes of looking, but he found an older book, written by beast boy. from what he heard beast boy never wanted to write an auto biography, but as long as it was kept here he gave in. his mother had something to do with that one he thought to himself.

he grabbed it, and then a few on the team in general. just as a cover up. he got out, just as he did though an alarm went off, he turned, for a moment dreading the wrost. a guard came to the guard post quickly, and he gulped. he wouldnt be able to get away, even if he did his mom would know something was up if he ran.

" shut that blasted thing off, its a pack of rats in the air vents."

he almost died of relief. he waved ad left quickly. he couldnt believe what had just happened.

" that was two heart attacks i didnt need, and ten years off of my life." he whispered to himself before teleporting home. when he walked in he found his mother meditating. he set the books on the couch and gave her a hug.

" hey mom." he said happily. she opened and eye and gave him a peck on the forehead.

" how was school?" he shrugged.

" nothing new. i had a little help on my notes cause i kept falling behind. the teacher doesnt like it when i use my power to write, but i cant keep up otherwize." she nodded and shrugged.

" your gonna have to learn. rules are what everything follows, its what we protect." she said simply. he nodded.

" alright, but i got a lot of reading and im getting into my subject." she quarked her eyebrow and he smiled." im getting into my history class." she shook her head slowly.

" ok. i love you dear." he waved.

" love you too mom." he said quickly before grabbing his books.

he pulled out a communicator, gabe once again the brains here, it was fashioned like the old teen communicator, but it was slightly smaller, and if you wanted it would produce a halogram. he whipped it open and gabe soon awsered.

" howd it go?" he asked.

" without a hitch. ill start studying up on the subject."

gabe nodded." i got the scanner, and the program but it will be a while to break down the encryption. my dad didnt hold back on this one. i should have it ready sometime tonight." logan nodded." ok. just dont spend all night on it, get some sleep for school. oh and if you do have it done, then start it up immediatly, we need ears out there ASAP." he said as he felt like he was important, he actually felt like they were making a difference. they wouldnt wait to graduate, and pick where to go, they were doing it NOW, and it would be historic. people would read about it, and they would read how the great beast boy came back.

and they would read about how happy he made his mother, how happy his team made the entire titans community. he began to read. apperently from the card on the inside, the book hadnt been checked out in forever and a day, and his mother was the last to check it out. he giggled and began reading.

...It all began millions of years ago, there was nothing, and then a small speck of light, and BOOM! the universe exploded into life... but i geuss thats going a bit to far back. and you guys want to hear about me. god im gonna kill someone for this.

ok i was born in africa. my dad was there with my mom studying different things,i cant really remember what. but thats as far back as it goes, i was happy, ignorant to the world, but happy. and then the sickness came... i again forget the name, but it began with an S... i think... and i was given the serum, and garfield logan became beast boy.

i dont remember much, just that one day the wind was blowing in my face, all of my senses hightened by that time. i didnt realize what happened at first, but i was so tired of being a freak.. i was so tired of the name calling, tired of my parent shielding me, and i just wanted to get away. the breeze called to me, i wanted to fly, to just fly away...

before i knew it, i was sky high, literally. i was frightened, but it was like... like a first time on a roller coaster, its so scary you want to shut your eyes and scream, but the exileration takes over, and you cant help but scream for the fun of it...

logan devoured the book, and when he finished he read it again. this time he skipped to his favorite parts. he couldnt help the feeling he got. he knew almost everything there was to know about beast boy. and he STILL wanted more. he wanted to be like him, wanted to grow up to be like him. he couldnt give up meat, even though he understood.

but if beast boy asked him he would. he knew it. he got a call and opened it quickly.

" yeah whats up?" ilia smiled at him.

" check it out, ive sent the schedules to each communicator via IM DL, so it should be on there. gabe is gonna do the same thing, so we are connected to the scanner. " raven walked up to the door and caught a bit of the convorsation.

" yeah alright. just make sure, we cant get caught before the final stages." she heard ilias voice and ruffled her brow.

"yeah i know, get some sleep its one already!" she said sternly. he agreed and closed his communicator. she had phased threw his door and stood just behind him. she didnt have time to catch what book he was reading, though it seemed familiar by look.

"final stages of what?" he nearly cleared the four foot mark in the air, and his stereo exploded. he turned, breathing quickly as he conveinently closed the book." dear azar mom you scared me!" she chuckle at this and kissed his forehead.

" sorry. but what stages?" he realized she heard.

" school project we are getting a jump start on, three a team, we have to form a network with communicators, and locate a target before enemy targets do. we have to get to the target before anyone finds out and get him to safety." not once did he let his emotional boundry snap, his mom would know he was lying if he did, she would feel his shame.

but he kept it suppressed.she looked at him for a moment.

" thats an advanced project." he nodded." thats why we are so proud to have it, it means we are doing really good, and only a week into school." she shook her head slowly as she smiled, something seemed off, but he would tell her if something bad was happening. and she learned to trust him, even if at times she fauned like any other mother did.

when she left he quickly constructed a barrier around his shame, he had to keep it away. he hadnt lied, garfield was the founder of the school, so of coarse it was a school project. they were a team of three. if he looked at it the right way he never lied once, but he hid the truth, and that was enough to make him feel horrible...

end chapter.

Gero: yeah yeah i know i missed doing this in the first go around forgive me, i was tired .

B.B.: haha! now i have you next time, when your asleep, ill get the asinine and...

Raven: we tried that remember?

Robin: yeah for some reason all he did was piss and moan for a few days about how sick he was.

Gero: that was you guys?.. im... so.. hurt..

B.B.: you off me, turn raven in to some kinda sick twisted wierd version of herself, bring in characters no one knows, off me, turn the titans into a giant school, and on top of that you off'ed me!

Gero: ok, A thats how mothers are.. at least the good ones, would you rather she be a skinny crack-whore with no money? B the characters that were brought in were made up specificly for this story, C the titans school just seemed like the next step, and lastly i did off you because it was needed for the story! i dont like it any more then you do.

Logan: there gonna be at this all day. well guys, thanks for reading. next time on now and forever, secrets are revieled, and true nature begins to surface! 


	7. ravens dirty little secret

hey there to the 4 loyal readers of this story... or is it five? i can never remember. ok so in this chapter things are coming to a high note. a few things will be revieled. onestly review! give me feed back, it helps the story come out of the hole its in. it might be good now but wit help it can be a lot better. ok now that my propaganda is out of the way, enjoy the seventh chapter of the story.

past present future, with the lines so entwined how can one tell the difference? when someone is there and then gone, what does that mean for the ones left behind? how can one single child change the fate of so many?

raven left for her room. her thoughts plauging her again. raven laid down and sighed.

" i wish you could see your son. he is growing so much. he is more like you then i would have wanted... but.. its all the best things about you." she whispered as she pulled a pillow to cuddle with. god she hated this.

being a single mother, how fast her fiancee took off. how he would never come back, she knew, she had accepted it long ago. but she couldnt just not think about him, he was her first. she loved malchior first but this man took her, body heart and soul.. and to up and leave in such a way nearly broke her so many times. she blamed herself for it. perhaps if she had been truthfull... but no..

logan couldnt sleep, so when his mom decided to sleep, he left, it wasnt his first time sneaking out, before gabe had a nightmare about his father.

brother had blood tried to take victor out, he was still mentally scarred from the attack on his home, and ilia and logan had been there every single time. even when he woke up trembling and called them, they had left without a second thought. they would get in trouble, but it was better then leaving their friend to suffer. damned if they did, damned if they didnt in a sense. so it was damned when they did.

this time though he needed to clear his mind. usually he didnt blow things up like his mother, and even though she learn so much control over the years, and began to feel more.. he still was more nateral then her at controlling it. he walked and walked and walked.

after losing track of time and finding himself in downtown he sighed and went to turn around." well who is this?" a scratchy voice asked menacingly. logans eyes went wide." oh great! how freaking old is this bit?!" he said as he turned.

-pretty old- he awsered himself. there were a lot of them, and they all had the same logo and a torn black shirt. hoodlums... how fun.

" you dont want to do this." he said. the one who seemed to be the leader shook his head." kids playing outside at this time of night? what you think because that freak school is in town the night doesnt belong to the rancids?"

he had heard of the rancids. they were a titans enemy. formed origonally by johnny rancid, they were supposed to own downtown, but the titans never let them get far. he raised his hands.

" oh look the boy thinks he can fight." he gestured forward. logan watched him as he felt his senses highten, stepping to the side he brought a leg up, and hopped slightly, only high enough to snap the guy in the face with the heel of his right shoe. more came on to him and he stepped back.

he fought beautifully, robin couldnt have been more proud of one of his students, if he had been there that was. then the weapons came. he didnt chance using his power. they had guns, and he knew his shields were not strong enough to stop bullets. and as fast as he was he couldnt outfly before they shot. a chain hit him across the face and he tasted the copper liquid on his tounge. he rolled away and rose, only to meet a foot.

he couldnt take much more, even as the pain grew he got angry, he was a hero! he should be allowed to use his power! he rose up and almost roared, the guy that kicked him had only a moments notice before flying backwards.

they heard the crack as he hit the old brick wall of the small shop next to them. then the guns came, but he didnt care, they would pay for this! then the leader was pulled backwards.

for a moment logan didnt know what was going on, and then a shot rang out, his arm burned, it felt like it was on fire. god he couldnt believe the pain. every fiber in his arm began to scream at him for being such an idiot. he rolled away and covered his wound. blood, blood was getting everywhere!

he looked up and found the attention off him though.

" shoot again and ol man here gets it." he recondised the voice, but from where? his mind was running and sluggish at the same time, thoughts wouldnt string together.

" who da FUCK are you?!" the leader screamed out as he went to turn, only to stop as he felt the blade agenst his throat.

" hurt him again and i wont hesitate... that kid means a lot to me, and i swear i will kill every one of you if you hurt him again." he looked up and could only see a white hand, a tuft of blonde hair behind the leader.

the others stopped after a moment and began to raise their guns pointing at logan. his eyes went wide as he watched this, was this it? it couldnt be! he needed to find beast boy! the man growled and shook his head. he twisted around and threw the knife.

it nailed the first guy who shot logan, and two more seemed to appear in his hands, one once again held to the leaders throat, pushing hard enough to draw blood. the other ready at the man who had half raised his gun." cut your losses, take your men to the hospital, i dont want to kill all of you but i wont think twice."

the leader caught sight of his man, the knife had slid perfectly in between his collor bone and rib cage, and blood was everywhere. he nodded quickly and the others began to retreat, as soon as the last one was almost gone he released the leader and kicked him hard, shoving him toward the final guy. they ran like the scum they were.

the boy was so angry, logan was screaming in his own head, why hadnt he killed them?! they would have him, they could have, he should have killed them! just as he felt hismelf loose control he caught the guys eyes.

" Alex?!" he smirked.

" sireuosly we need to stop meeting like this kid." he said as he picked him up. apperently the old brick store was right next to the warehouse he was staying at. they got there and logan started yelling.

" why didnt you kill him?!" alex shook his head slowly.

" because i didnt need to. come here i need to take care of that arm." he said as he watched the blood coming from the wound.

" i just need an hour and ill be fine, thats how long itll take to heal myself." he shook his head.

" well if you bleed out in ten minutes a hour will be kinda late dont you think?" he stoppped for a moment, his emotions drained from him slowly and he felt... tired, so tired.

" ok do you want to avoid getting in trouble?" he asked. logan nodded." im not promoting this, but call a friend, and ask them to tell your mom you went over to help them from one reason or another. you fell asleep there and snuck out to get home before anyone woke up."he looked at him for a moment and rested as he took care of his arm.

" why... dont you call my mom?" he smirked slowly.

" because your a smart kid, i caught that last part before they pulled the guns, you can handle yourself... i just want to know why exactly you were in these dumps."

"why are you here?" alex looked around." home sweet home.. now awser." he said in a stern voice, and immediatly logan stopped and looked downcast.why did he feel so bad? yeah he snuck out, and he knew how bad he would feel for his mom worrying. but .. right now it was.. wierd, like he knew someone was dissapointed in him, and it ate him up inside.

" i... i had to think.." alex quarked an eyebrow.

" about?" he sighed.

" my moms... sad... and im trying to make it better.. but.. finding the person i need to is gonna be hard. and even harder on me and my team if we dont find him, a lot of people will be happy if we find him." after he finished he leaned back and took a deep breath.

" ok so ...think about it this way... you will find him." logan went to open his mouth."most people are too stupid to think of everything, but some are dumb enough to do anything. your a smart guy so do both." he said simply.

he nodded and sighed.

" i wish.. i wish i could find him, like soon... i want him to be there for me and my mom... "

alex nodded slowly." it sounds like a good de.." he grunted and grabbed his chest. logan looked up and for a moment felt his pain, it felt like how he did when IT got out. he reached out a hand but alex stopped him.

" you might want to go kid." he said slowly

logan nodded and left, or so alex thought. was it happening again? that pain, no he couldnt let it happen again, bad things would happen if it did? he watched as the man collasped and began to cry.

" oh god what did i do?!" he screamed to himself." why?! what did i do ?! i cant believe it, it was only a moment, just a single moment! how could i have screwed up so badly?! why do you hate me?! what the fuck did i do?!"

logan sighed and left slowly, he wanted to help so bad, but he knew the tone of voice, his mom got it when she watched the video of that fateful day. it was something he needed to handle alone.

he snuck in his room to find his mom sitting on his bed, her eyes were worried, and held back some tears.

" mom im so sorry." he said as he pressed the send button on his TXT message to gabe, warning him and begging to help him cover up his mistake.

" where have you been?!" she said as she stood, and the poor remains of the radio began to crack and shatter, he hugged her.

" im so sorry mother, i should have left a note. gabe had the nightmare again... i had to help." she hugged him so tightly he almost choked.

"azar! you could have been attacked or something!" he didnt awser, dear azar why was he lying to her so much?! he knew she couldnt find out, he needed to get beast boy, and if that ment he had to suffer then so be it. he hugged her back.

" it wont happen again, ill leave a note, and i wont walk ill teleport, i promise." he said. she nodded slowly and went to sit in the living room to meditate.

" hun please... please we have to talk tomarrow, some things are off and i just... i need to talk to you." he nodded and laid down. passing out as soon as his head met the oh so kind pillow, an almost familiar tune filled his ears as he drifted away to the one place he always loved to go.

raven sat on the couch, humming a tune softly. she could feel his conceussness slip into sleep, and noticed the slight comfortness of the hum, he had such amazing ears, just like his father.

in fact it was one tune she hummed to him when they were alone. it was their little secret. she closed her eyes.

" dear azar... your son is troubling me. he is so kind i cant help but not be mad at him, even when i know he hides things from me. he is so much like you... i miss you so much." she whispered. she got up and walked to her room.

" he is almost your spitting image, and the perfect mix of me and you. he keeps me smiling like you used to. there are some times he is annoying but i get past it.. i want to tell him so badly... but... im afraid of it changing him.. i dont want him to hate you." she said as she reached to her pictures to grab the picture of his father.

" i want him to be proud of you, i want him to feel for you like the father you could have been." she laid down and looked at the picture as tears came to her eyes.

" i want you to be here to help raise your son... but i made it so you cant.. i want so bad to tell you sorry..and i want to beg his forgivness... because even in his eyes i see you... in that grin.. he is begining to take more of your traits.. i hope he gets them all.. but one is there i wish wasnt..i wish you were here to teach him about who he really is.. i wish you could love your son in this realm not the next, gar."

she hated the fact that her son didnt know his father. thought that the prick that used her after beast boy died was his blood relative, and she always felt so guilty for it. but it was for the best. if her son knew, well without him being there he would come to hate him, she had seen it before.

she had seen sons and daughters of heros grow up so cocky, want so much self pity when their fathers died. not that they didnt deserve to grieve, but they came out like jackass's most of the time.

not her son though, her son was bold, handsome, nice, kind hearted... somehow every trait that both gar and raven tried to hide from the world he came out with. he was better then both of them. without any help he was begining to deal with his own monster inside.

he had learned to use his emotions much like starfire, make his abilitys more potent with each emotion. it didnt mean things didnt blow up every so often, it did mean though that he couldnt have been a better child, or hero in training.

he had his own abilities coming too. she had seen it, the way the others seemed to naterally want to follow him. it was more then people thought. he was a conduit for energy. it came out as a charismatic charm, but others could feel it, and feed off of it. he had the nateral ability to lead. he had grown in so many ways.. she hugged the pillow even tighter.

"is this it, the age i realize im getting older, and my son is almost all grown up?" she asked herself.it was a question every mother asked at one time or another, a question most mothers feared. she closed her eyes and tried to let sleep come for the last few hours of the night. her thoughts wouldnt leave her even in sleep though. the way her son cheered when beastboy kissed her.

did he know? could he sense it somehow? he was usually good at being a lie detector, but something he had known was truth for so long... she shook her head, and prayed when he did find out he didnt hate her, that he understood...

Gero: muahahahah! yes its true, i did it, what?!

Beast boy: what the hell?! i had a kid?!

raven: ...

Beast boy: raven why didnt ya tell me? you read ahead...

Gero: what you dont want a kid?

Beast boy: yes... i mean no.. i mean..

Logan: you dont want me?

Raven: take that back! how dare you say something like that!

Beast boy: i meant something else though you dont understand!

Gero: im... just... gonna go now... heheh

Cyborg: you idiot... well next on Time, now and forever, its off to africa! 


End file.
